


under the skin

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, past Draeden, past Scira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves in a whirlwind of dust, leaving nothing but tire tracks in the sandy earth, a lost boy, and a solid pack.</p>
<p>He’s told Scott that losing a member of the pack is like losing a limb. Scott’s not even sure that Derek considered himself pack. Did that matter really? To Scott he was – is.</p>
<p>But Scott knows, from the sinking feeling in his gut, the constant way his eyes take in his surroundings, the itch on his ribcage, right below his heart, that Derek was – is – more than pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the skin

Derek’s eyes find his and his breath catches in his throat.

_No_ , Scott wants to say, needs to say.

He doesn’t.

Derek leaves in a whirlwind of dust, leaving nothing but tire tracks in the sandy earth, a lost boy, and a solid pack.

He’s told Scott that losing a member of the pack is like losing a limb. Scott’s not even sure that Derek considered himself pack. Did that matter really? To Scott he was – is.

But Scott knows, from the sinking feeling in his gut, the constant way his eyes take in his surroundings, the itch on his ribcage, right below his heart, that Derek was – is – more than pack.

Kira breaks up with him 97 days after Derek leaves. She says she needs space, needs to work on herself and learn to hone her foxfire. He doesn’t believe her, but he nods and smiles, kisses her on the forehead, and lets her go.

The itch turns into an ache, constant and unyielding. He’s missing a part of himself. He feels weak, unworthy of being a True Alpha. His eyes flicker crimson to gold and back.

He’s scared.

What if he can’t protect his pack?

What if Theo wins?

What if he loses Stiles? His best friend.

Scott senses something on the edges of his periphery, a fleeting moment. Maybe just a wild animal. Maybe it’s one of Theo’s pack. He’s not certain, but somehow he feels better, more whole than he has in a while.

He sleeps through the night for the first time in months.

_Derek._

It’s his first thought when he wakes up.

Of course it’s Derek. That’s why he feels solid. He flashes his eyes in the mirror and they stare back at him, a deep crimson flame burning bright in those irises.

_Derek. Derek. Derek._

The itch under his skin pulls him like a ship being moored.

He slides on the most immediate clothes that he can find around his room and makes his way to the loft.

The call is undeniable the closer he gets and his blood sings in his veins. This is right. True.

His pulls open the door to the loft and finds Derek there, his back turned, gazing out the tall, murky windows. Dust sparkles like glitter in the air, settling around them. He steps inside, strides around Derek, and puts his palm against Derek’s chest where his own itch has turned into a pull.

He looks up at Derek, those multi-colored eyes bore into his own. They breathe together, heartbeats pumping in time.

Scott breaks the silence. “I didn’t think you were coming back.”

He didn’t realize it before, but he’s smiling.

Derek smiles back at him, proud and loving and adoring all at once. His heart flips in his chest as Derek reaches up and trails his fingertips down the side of his face. Derek cups his cheek in his broad hand and closes his eyes. He presses a soft kiss to Scott’s forehead.

_Right. Right. Right._

Scott lets out a shaky breath as Derek pulls back.

“Of course I came back for you,” he whispers.

They stand there, two hearts beating in time, until the sky turns from dusky orange to deep, midnight blue. A solid cord of silver binds them together and their souls entwine now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ❤️](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
